1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ubiquitous robotic companion (URC) technology, and more particularly, to a method and a device for loading service application of a robot based on a ubiquitous robotic companion capable of dynamically loading a service on a plurality of ubiquitous robots under a ubiquitous robotic companion environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, with the technological development of a service robot, a user can receive a predetermined service from a robot. Further, the user can receive the service from environment devices such as an electronic appliance, a security device, etc., which are used in a home in addition to the robot by the introduction of the concept a ubiquitous robotic companion (URC).
In the related art, a service which can be performed by the robot or the environment device is prepared by using a programming language and the prepared service is stored in the robot or the environment device so as to implement the service robot.
However, since the service is very variable, variability in which a new service is generated or an already stored service is removed causes a problem in a developer's implementing the service through programming.
In particular, in the related art, the developer is programming the service by using C++, etc., and service information is prepared in a programming code, which needs to go through compiling and linking processes in order to load a new service because of the characteristics of C++.
This inconveniences the developer and causes much time to be taken to develop the service. Further, when the robot or the environment device does not have a compiling function, a problem occurs in a further operation of removing the programmed service.